Tableau de chasse
by Skye Marcus
Summary: Après avoir passé une nuit merveilleuse, Tony DiNozzo fait un point sur sa vie amoureuse...


_Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a prise d'__éc__rire ce ship mais __çà __faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'__ét__ais pas replong__ée __dans l'__écr__iture que je n'ai pas pu r__és__ister quand l'id__ée __m'est venue. Ce n'est pas du grand art, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai __éc__rit, mais c'est du Tiva alors avec un peu de chance, les quelques fans en trop grand manque du couple (trop absent des __ép__isodes en ce moment) appr__éc__ieront cet O.S. aussi inint__ér__essant qu'il soit. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Tableau de chasse<strong>

Confortablement installé dans le lit, calé entre deux oreillers, Anthony DiNozzo faisait le point sur sa vie amoureuse qui n'était pas toujours de tout repos, loin delà.  
>Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il s'apprêtait à replonger dans ses nombreux souvenirs, ce qu'il savait juste c'est que c'était la nuit merveilleuse qu'il venait de passer avec la sublime créature qui, à présent reposait sur le ventre à ses côtés, qui en était la cause.<p>

Inclinant sa tête légèrement en arrière, il tenta de se remémorer ses débuts de Don Juan.

Ca y est il se souvenait, la première fois qu'il avait embrassé une fille, c'était en 6ème derrière le gros chêne au bout de la cour de récréation du pensionnat. Elle s'appelait Jennifer Hunger et elle avait de jolies tresses rousses qui lui donnaient un air de Fifi Brindacier. Le souvenir de ce baiser maladroit d'ingénu fit sourire l'agent du NCIS.  
>Il avait pris conscience de l'effet qu'il faisait aux filles le jour ou son petit trafic de <em>"Un baiser contre ton goûter"<em> avait commencé à lui rapporter.

Et puis il était entré dans la Cour des Grands, le jour ou il avait couché avec sa prof de musique, de 10 ans son ainée, alors qu'il n'avait seulement que 15 ans. _Sonia...non Sofia Meyer _se souvint t-il. Non seulement, il en gardait un bon souvenir mais de plus sa moyenne avait considérablement augmenté à partir de ce jour là.

Après, tout n'avait plus été pareil. Fini les petites amourettes de collège ou l'innocence est encore de mise. Il y avait eu l'entrée au lycée et de nombreuses petites amies: Rachel, Carolyne, Amanda etc... mais ce n'avait pas été pire qu'à la fac. Là c'était carrément une autre histoire. Après tout, on l'avait bien surnomm_é __"sex-machine"_et ce n'était pas pour rien. Impossible de se souvenir de toutes celles qui avaient partagé le temps de quelques jours voire de quelques semaines, son lit: de Monica à Serena, de Megan à July ou encore de Sharon à Charlize, les dénombrer relevait de l'exploit.

Évidemment, il y avait aussi les simples aventures d'une nuit qui devaient à tout prix relever les 3 fameux critères: plantureuse, jambes interminables et 0 de QI. Cette période n'était pas révolue. D'ailleurs elle durait depuis la fac et se glissait entre les rares relations à peu près stables qu'il avait vécues: Nelly, Wendy, Jeanne...

Pour finir, l'italien avait connu deux ou trois relations qu'il qualifiait de platoniques, ne sachant pas trop si elle relevait de l'amitié ou d'une tendre affection plus qu'amicale. C'était le cas pour celles qu'il avait partagées avec Kate ou Paula Cassidy.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le jeune homme n'avait rien connu d'autre que ces types de relations, jusqu'à ce que d'une surprenante façon, la veille, il s'était retrouvé dans le lit de sa coéquipière, Ziva David.  
>La manière dont ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre était totalement imprévisible autant qu'elle était originale.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il gravissait l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à chez elle, un pack de bières et deux boites de pizzas la mains, il l'avait surprise sur son palier en grande conversation avec ce qu'il avait imaginé directement être son voisin. L'apercevant, elle lui avait adressé son plus beau sourire et, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Enfin, pour être plus précis, elle lui avait carrément dévoré le visage tandis qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de son cou. Totalement déboussolé par la réaction de sa coéquipière, il n'avait pas su faire autre chose que de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de celle-ci. La jeune femme l'avait alors tiré brutalement dans l'appartement tout en lui arrachant sa chemise, abandonnant son voisin, pantois. L'agent du NCIS, quant lui, s'était vite ressaisi et, tout en se débarrassant du repas qu'il amenait, il avait plongé sur les fines lèvres de sa collègue qu'il désirait ardemment depuis longtemps. Glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt bordeaux de la jolie brune, il lui avait fait passer au dessus de la tête, puis descendant ses mains sous le galbe de ses fesses, il l'avait soulevée brutalement et plaquée dos au mur tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille tout en continuant de l'embrasser passionnément.<p>

Ce n'est que lorsqu'après avoir rejoint la chambre de la brunette cahin-caha et joué au Petit Poucet avec leurs vêtements, que la sonnette d'alarme avait retenti dans le cerveau du bel italien. La déposant sur la couette tout en s'agenouillant sur le lit, il lui avait demandé.

-** On fait quoi, là?**

**- J'en sais rien. ** Avait répondu l'israélienne, aussi confuse que lui.

**- C'est quand m****êm****e toi qui t'es jet****ée ****sur moi, telle une tigresse sur sa proie. **Avait-il rétorqué d'un ton accusateur.

- **Oui je sais, excuse moi, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour me d****éb****arrasser du boulet. Il est persuadé que lui et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre depuis qu'il a d****éc****ouvert que moi aussi j'ai lu la saga de Legend of the Seeker. Puis ensuite je me suis un peu laissée emporter.  
><strong>

- **Le boulet...tu veux dire le mec qui ****ét****ait avec toi?**

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête.

**- Et pourquoi tu ne lui as tout simplement pas brisé son petit cou au lieu de passer par des m****ét****hodes moins orthodoxes? **Interrogea DiNozzo, connaissant que trop bien le caractère peu scrupuleux de son équipière.

- **Parce que c'est le fils du proprio. **

**- Évidemment...**

Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer les yeux dans yeux avant que la jeune femme ne tranche.

**- Je crois qu'il a marché on peut se rhabiller et aller manger.**

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse audible, l'italien était trop absorbé par la vision divine de la belle brune, en sous-vêtements, qui s'offrait à lui. L'attirant contre elle, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il sut alors qu'il avait son consentement et que les pizzas leur serviraient de petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin...

* * *

><p>Violents et passionnés, doux et tendres la fois, c'est ainsi qu'on pourrait décrire leurs premiers ébats. A la hauteur de ce qu'il avait imaginé.<p>

_Au lit, elle est pire qu'en r__éa__lité, une vraie sauvage..._Conclu t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la forme féminine qui dormait encore à côté de lui. Doucement il effleura, de ses doigts, la chevelure ébène qui s'écoulait en cascade sur les épaules nues de la dormeuse. En la contemplant ainsi, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait est qu'elle était belle. Tellement plus belle que toutes les autres femmes avec qui il avait pu coucher. Et puis, il y avait cette force qu'elle dégageait et qui la rendait encore plus admirable et différentes de toutes les autres.

Relevant délicatement le drap qui recouvrait le dos entièrement dévêtu de la jeune femme, il approcha son visage et déposa une multitude de délicats baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Non vraiment, elle était dissemblable de toutes les autres et absolument inclassable. Même sa peau avait une odeur exotique pareille à nulle autre.

Il la sentit frémir sous ses lèvres. Elle se réveillait.

Se redressant légèrement, il la scruta tandis qu'elle ouvrait faiblement les yeux et lui adressait un immense sourire. _Un tel sourire devrait m'apporter le soleil pour au moins une semaine._ Songea t-il en le lui rendant. Elle lui caressa l'épaule.

**- Bonjour, bel italien.  
>-Bonjour, princesse.<strong>

Ils se fixèrent en souriant d'un air complice alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement.

A cet instant, Anthony DiNozzo sut qu'il lui faudrait créer une nouvelle catégorie à sa vie amoureuse pour y placer la jeune femme car elle n'entrait ni dans celle des aventures d'une nuit, ni dans les relations stables, avec Ziva rien n'est jamais stable, et encore moins dans les amours platoniques puisqu'ils avaient déjà consommé. Ce nouveau genre, ou la belle israélienne serait sûrement l'unique élément, il le construirait, désormais, un peu plus chaque jour que Dieu ferait.


End file.
